The present invention relates to a bolt stop shock-absorption device including a bolt which is provided to be movable forward or backward in a gun body, accumulates a pressure of a buffer spring according to manipulation of a gun, and moves forward by releasing the accumulated pressure, and a bolt stop which stops the bolt while the bolt moves forward.